


Sharing the Storm

by NightingaleSongs



Series: Finding A Home [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, History Teacher Bellamy, Multi, Nurse Clarke, One Shot, Series, bellarke prompts, lots of fluff hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingaleSongs/pseuds/NightingaleSongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of prompts turned into Bellarke one-shots. Will probably all be connected in some way...<br/>Also starring Wicken & Minty and possibly more....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>First Prompt: One getting home from work later than the other and stretching out on top of them like a big lazy cat while they sit on the couch in front of the TV...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> First Prompt: One getting home from work later than the other and stretching out on top of them like a big lazy cat while they sit on the couch in front of the TV...
> 
> Hey guys, so this is my first try at a series so bare with me...they will all be connected somehow.. if not in order..
> 
> I do not own these amazing characters and I hope I have done them justice; even if they're a little different still keeping to their character essence...
> 
> Also this is all me.... and all my own mistakes.. 
> 
> Let me know what you think xx

 

Clarke burst into her and Raven's apartment out of the rain, wrenching off her long rain coat and mud soaked boots before yanking off her scrubs to finally reveal the light blue T-Shirt beneath. She just stood for a minute in their living room, puffing and exhausted before registering the sound of the telly.

Bellamy was glancing at her over the back of his spot on their new leather couch, the History Channel blaring out facts he probably already knew.

"Tough shift? You look like a drowned cat".

Clarke simply smiled tiredly before her red rimmed eyes got a dangerous glint, "hey Bell, you're always telling me to share more, there's enough water to go around!"

Bellamy's eyes turned assessing, looking down at his favourite cardie and sweatpants, finally looking back at her.

"You wouldn't dare!"

Clarke's teasing reply was cut short by Raven's swearing arrival into the room, "god dam engineers think they know everything and who even has a mustache in the 21st century?!"

She stopped short at Clarke's bedraggled but slightly mischievous appearance and Bellamy's worried expression.

"Hey Griff, how are the sick and the damned?" (Raven really had a thing against hospitals... probably because of how many times she had to frequent them with her mother before she finally died).

"And why does Mr. Stoic or Grumpy look petrified?"

Clarke laughed out loud at Bellamy's indignant expression.

"Well Reyes, some of the sick are less sick after today and as for the damned, I'm not Jesus and there for can't save their souls.... I got caught in this huge bloody storm and Bell here made fun of me so I'm about to jump on him, share some of that storm around".

Raven raised one perfect eyebrow in amusement, "you sure you aren't Jesus?"

Clarke snorted, "pretty sure!"

"Well okay then, I'll leave you two to it!"

Heading to the kitchen she looked back and grinned as Bellamy not-so-subtly positioned a pillow in front of him in protection.

"YOU!" Bellamy smirked, "I have a name".

"Bellamy Blake be a good boyfriend and prepare to get wet!" His smirk deepened.

"Omg, not like that! Now hold still!" She said as she rounded the couch.

He put his hands up in mock surrender, truth be told he didn't really mind, she was wet and her shirt was kinda thin.

It was his last thought before she lunged onto him, stretching out and rubbing against him to get maximum spread of dirt and water.

"Hey Princess, what are you doing?"

He was trying really hard to act annoyed and not turned on.

Clarke somehow managed to look haughty even lying in his lap, chin and nose tilted up, "I'm being a drowned cat", she sniffed.

Bellamy let out a full bellied laugh and a rare cheek-stretching smile, so frugal after the death of his own mother.

_This is why I love you_. He didn't say it out loud yet, but he would soon.

Her answering smile was brilliant, fatigue forgotten, all consuming joy was all she felt, making her relax, she hadn't felt this content since the last time she was in her father's arms 3 years ago before he died.

_This is why I love you_.

She looked deep into his dark brown eyes and even if she didn't say it loud she was pretty sure he knew.


End file.
